


Sugar coating

by Noraboshi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, Incest, M/M, Memory Alteration, Repressed Memories, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, Uchihacest, Weird Plot Shit, kind of, no beta we die like men, too much plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noraboshi/pseuds/Noraboshi
Summary: As itachi opens his eyes, he quickly realizes he isn't in any place thats familiar. But thinking about it makes him realize one thing: what's familiar for him? Where is he? Why does he remember just his name in that moment?_Or better called "follow me in a journey about Itachi, who is blocking his memories about before the incident, and Sasuke & Naruto, who in the meantime got together and now want to take care of Itachi"





	Sugar coating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeding tubes -Nasogastric intubation- are the worst thing ever and itachi has a kink for clothes  
> Just kidding, 
> 
> or maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody:  
> Me: OH, COME ON, I CANT WRITE X THING WITHOUT HAVING A BACKSTORY. HERE, HOLD THIS CHAPTER WHILE I WRITE THIS WEIRD PLOTLESS FIC
> 
> ^me, every day  
> Also: I have in mind what the incident is, I just don't have any actions in mind on how the story should go. Let's hope it will be good and my mind will bring me ideas.  
> So, yeah, really slide in those suggestions if you want to see something in here and I'll try to incorporate it if it fits the whole mood.

The room is empty when Itachi first opens his eyes, but he wouldn't know that because he can't move nor do anything at all. He can only stare at the padded ceiling on the top wall, the yellow spots from leaks fixed long ago the last thing he sees before his vision goes dark again.

The second time he becomes aware of his surroundings, he resists the urge of opening his eyes as the first thing, instead focusing on his other senses. Things like the scratchy fabric under his fingertips or the fact that his neck feels immobilized. The door of his room opens then, and he realizes that the steady beeping that he was hearing has changed with himself being startled, so he opens his eyes and tries to look around in hope of catching a glimpse of whatever is near him.

Itachi doesn't recognize the nurse that comes into his view nor understands what's happening while the nurse checks his eyes with a little flashlight, but he manages to make a displeased grunt while squeezing his eyes.

"Don't try to move, I'm going to call the doctor to check you up as fast as we can. Can you understand what I'm saying? Blink two times if you can't say yes or no" the nurse says, and Itachi tries to talk but his mouth feels so dry and sore, so he gives in and just blinks, following the nurse out of the room with his eyes.

With the nurse out of his mind, he's allowed to check his surroundings again, his eyes locking first on the flowers on the nightstand, bright yellow and red things that hurt his eyes a little, then his eyes roam around more, the covers of his bad, a depressing brownish color, the little table in a corner, a gym bag zipped shut on a chair near it, and the chair under the window near his bedside, a dark blue sweater that stirs something in his heart but he can't pinpoint what.

He hears the door opening again and drifts his gaze back away from the incriminated piece of clothing to a blonde woman, her heels loud and uncomfortable for his ears as she approaches the bed.

She introduces herself as Tsunade and informs him that he's been in intensive care for a long time, so she will perform some quick tests to be fully sure he's not going to fall back asleep after all the machines he's strapped on are removed. The tests are pretty easy going, from the simple task of moving his hands' fingers to twisting his head from side to side once the neck brace is removed, and Tsunade seems pretty happy with the responses she's seeing.

Removing the feeding tube was an experience Itachi would be glad to never repeat again, the uncomfortable feeling of something being extracted and sliding backwards in your body, but he gladly accepts the half-full glass of water now that he's in a sitting position. He takes small sips and tries to drink slowly, his throat so dry that even drinking is unpleasant, fixing his gaze on the sweater he noticed before while Tsunade keeps asking him things.

"I don't know if you noticed, but I've avoided saying your name or how did you end up here. Do you remember who you are?" She finally asks, and Itachi would be amused but he already noticed something weird in how the doctor was treating him

"I know my name is Itachi. However, I can't really remember my surname" he says, gaze wandering back to the doctor now writing on a piece of paper in what he supposes it's his folder. "I feel like I know more things, but its so foggy I can't grasp it clearly. The sweater on the other chair seems familiar, but I can't remember why or whom it is"

Tsunade hums in understanding, "what's the last thing you did? Do you remember how old you were at the time? What was your job?" 

"I was 23 years old and I was driving in my car. I had a suit on but I can't remember what job I have, but it was afternoon and I was going home." 

Tsunade keeps writing without looking at him, her gaze fixed on the paper "And what day of what year was it? Were were you headed?" 

Itachi closes his eyes, his forehead scrunching as he tries to remember that day. "It was July 2016, the 23rd. It was my brother's birthday and I was headed home to take him out on his 18th birthday."

"What's your brother name?" Tsunade asks suddenly, and itachi replies without doubt

"Uchiha Sasuke, why?" 

"Can you tell me about him?" Tsunade presses and she seems overenthusiastic about him replying, but he goes on with the interrogatory about his brother, figuring out something may help the doctor if she's pressing the topic this hard

"He's my younger brother, he was born 5 years after me and he was always a pest even if he seems so cold all the time now that he's older. He can't make friends at all, or maybe its just that he prefers to keep only some near himself. He always hated that I had to work all the time, but lately he's been going out with Naruto so he's less broody and I'm happy to see him have some friends. Naruto even got him to bond with his classmates, even if Sasuke's always complaining about how much of an idiot some of them are."

Itachi's eyes land again on the sweater on the chair and he lifts his eyes to met Tsunade's

"Is that his sweater?" Itachi asks, and Tsunade nods while taking notes again "This isn't from his school, where is it from?"

"It's from the local college, he probably forgot it here this morning"

"... What year are we in? How much did sleep?" 

Tsunade sighs and turns around, her gaze heavy and focused on his reactions. 

"Today its July 20th 2019, and you slept for almost 3 years."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, I'll introduce Sasuke & Naruto! And maybe I'll manage to do a longer chapter.  
> I actually hate short chapters because I feel like short chapters = ugly story, so I get discouraged often when I see that I write and write only to get to not even 1,5k words.  
> Show me some love, really
> 
> Medical fun fact: actually you have to be conscious to end with a feeding tube like that, if you go into coma right after an incident you'll end with venous feeding, if that's how's called in English

**Author's Note:**

> Show me some love?


End file.
